masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Adept
Mass Effect The Adept is the ultimate biotic, able to affect the physical world with the power of the mind. Adepts are durable and powerful manipulators of mass effect fields; they can use biotics to violently manipulate objects in the environment, including nearby enemy targets. Gameplay focus is on disabling and debuffing enemies while dealing massive amounts of damage. Adepts possess all biotic abilities, but can only equip light armor, and may only gain specialist training with pistols. They also possess no tech skills. Biotic powers focus on manipulation of dark energy with Singularity, Lift and Throw. They can weaken foes with Warp and protect themselves with Barrier. The Adept class talent reduces recharge time for biotic talents and increases biotic protection. Talents Class Talent The Adept class talent reduces cooldown of biotic powers and increases biotic protection. An adept can specialize into Bastion or Nemesis giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Adept talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces recharge time on Throw, Lift, Warp, Singularity, Barrier and Stasis by 4%. Increases biotic protection by 6%. # Reduces recharge time on biotic talents by 6%. Increases biotic protection by 9%. # Reduces recharge time on biotic talents by 8%. Increases biotic protection by 12%. # Reduces recharge time on biotic talents by 10%. Increases biotic protection by 15%. # Reduces recharge time on biotic talents by 12%. Increases biotic protection by 18%. # Reduces recharge time on biotic talents by 14%. Increases biotic protection by 21%. Mass Effect 2 Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. While they lack advanced combat training, they are the best at defeating enemies without firing a shot. They are outfitted with L5x implants that can spawn a micro-singularity, damaging enemies and pulling them into the air. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns *Heavy Weapons Powers Mass Effect 3 Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. While they lack advanced combat training, they are the best at defeating enemies without firing a shot. They are outfitted with L5x implants that can spawn a micro-singularity, damaging enemies and pulling them into the air. Powers Weight Capacity Weight Capacity}} The Adept has a weight capacity bonus of 10 at Level 1 of Biotic Mastery, increasing to 30 at Level 2. A maximum capacity bonus of 50 is achievable by choosing the 'Weight Capacity' upgrade at Level 5 of Biotic Mastery. This puts the Adept in league with the Engineer, with the lowest potential weight capacity compared to other classes. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda no longer uses the class system of a locked in character "class" chosen at the beginning of gameplay but uses flexible Profiles instead. Pathfinder Ryder has the ability to change profiles at anytime (including during combat). This allows a vastly larger amount of customization than seen in prior Mass Effect games. The Adept profile is one of seven profiles available to Ryder. Adepts are biotic specialists capable of disabling and killing enemies with powerful mass effect fields. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant allowing him/her to defeat his/her opponents without firing a single shot. Bonus power - BIOTIC ECHOES: Biotic combos can set off additional explosions on each enemy they touch. Bonus power - BIOTIC JUMP & EVADES: Instead of jump jet, use biotic to jump and evade. See also * Bastion * Nemesis * Adept Guide * Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2) * Adept Guide (Mass Effect 3) de:Experte es:Adepto pl:Adept fr:Adepte cs:Povolání#Adept nl:Adept ru:Адепт (класс) Category:Adepts Category:Classes Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda